Letters:Are Autistic people less evil
https://wrongplanet.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=371601&start=0 ---- So what are the seven social processes that grease the slippery slope of evil? Mindlessly taking the first small step. Dehumanization of others. De-individuation of self. Diffusion of personal responsibility. Blind obedience to authority. Uncritical conformity to group norms. Passive tolerance of evil through inaction, or indifference. Autistic don't conform to group norms and in my experience, they don't passively tolerate evil, The Autistic intuitive concept of self and others would seem to retard De-individuation of self, Autistics have a hard time thinking of something besides the 'Aut' and dehumanization of others, Autistics can't help put themselves in others shoes when they notice others. Autistic learn to think thing though before doing them because if they mindlessly do stuff they are rejected my society. ---- quote="EzraS" So a lot of times I see certain bad human nature characteristics applied to neurotypicals that autistics are supposed to be devoid of. But I know from so much personal experience that is often not the case. Based on my extensive observation, autistics are just as diverse as neurotypicals when it comes to human nature./quote Like was said: quote="DystopianShadows"Everyone, regardless of if they're autistic or not, has good and evil in them./quote But Autistics are less likely to have "bad human nature characteristics" than NTwits quote="Rodland"My impression is that people who are slightly autists might often be more suitable for manipulating others that people on average because slight autism does not often decrease abilities for manipulation but may imply considerable additional emotional distance towards other people./quote Autistics have to feel the emotions others are feeling to recognize how they are feeling so they don't want to knowly do something that they know will cause someone suffering. Case in point Hilter who had Aspergers. He viewed Jews as cosmic evil yet he viewed not being able to rid them of judaism as he biggest failure as fuhrer. People hear "The final solution" and think that it means the solution that that will solve the jewish problem for good. when it actually was referring to was that they tired everything else and it was the last solution left. I can't imagine a NTwit being able to to view someone as Cosmic evil and still have Emotional Empathy for them. ---- quote="Piobaire""Despite all appearances, no on is truly evil. They are led astray by delusion. /quote "Well, I can give the single unifying framework of all ethics and morality ever practiced by humanity. "Do right by all people, except those people. Because fuck those guys." All that varies is who gets listed as those people, and how they are selected." --Kremlin KOA Sikhi teachers that even the 'evil' deserves to be done right by. quote="Piobaire"If you contemplate this truth often, you will offer more light than blame and condemnation."/quote "Blame v. : assign responsibility for a fault or wrong." True but the more you contemplate why they have those delusions the more you realize the beliefs that you should offer blame on the altar of righteousness and Condemn people is part of those delusions Indifference always helps the oppressor, not the victim. If you ignore the chain of causation and say the fault was a prime mover then you can do nothing to prevent it in the future. When you realize Evil is not a noun but a verb you can recognize things as evil without condemning them and You can believe that they are not truly 'evil' while they are being led by delusions into thinking that the intention isn't to cause suffer but that it's a unfortunate side effect, but when the delusions stops and they continue on the same path you have to face the fact that they truly intended to cause suffering. You can say that if someones sees a runaway trolley moving towards what he thinks are five tied-up people lying on the tracks and runs to a lever and pulls it, redirecting the trolley onto a side track so that the five people on the main track will be saved; However, there is a single person lying on the side track that gets killed then he isn't really a murderer. But when he has realized that the Five people aren't real and he pulls the lever anyways its harder to say, "Well when he decided to pull the switch he thought he was doing good, the fact that he continued though with it after he realized it was murder doesn't matter, but it's cold blooded murder and he knowingly committed it." ---- quote="MikeRelief"quote="DystopianShadows"Everyone, regardless of if they're autistic or not, has good and evil in them./quote Do babies have evil in them?/quote Do pine cones have trees in them?